cbbt_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Lady Maege Forrester
Full name: Maege Forrester Title: Lady Forrester Nickname: Wraith Sex: Female Age: 28 Orientation: Straight Height: 5' 6" Weight: 76kg Eye colour: Green Hair colour: Black Hair length: Long Hair style: Tied and braided into a tail Body build: Muscular and toned, slightly stocky Complexion: Pale skinned but tanned Scars/birthmarks/tattoos/piercings: Tattoos of protective symbols up her back and onto neck and shoulders (such as Quaithe painted), various battlescars and a sellsword brand on lower inner arm House: Forrester Region: The North, Ironrath Marital status: Single Extra: Carries a dagger of Asshai dragonglass given to her by an old sellsword companion. Will not deal with slavers. Being the only surviving heir of the house she was trained how to be a lady but also how to fight - she preferred the fighting. Background: At 16 she was betrothed by her father to a minor dornish noble twice her age. Loved by her parents but the only living heir, the betrothal was to form part of a trade deal to secure sale of surplus ironwood. Maege thought the man a sneering, overweight letch and protested against the betrothal but her father would not relent. She vowed that the marriage would never go ahead but in a fit of temper her father confined her to her rooms within the castle. A short time later whilst still confined her father was called to Winterfell, her mother accompanied him with the castellan left behind to oversee the running of the castle. Still angry with her parents for forcing the betrothal upon her she saw her opportunity and slipped away from the castle that night. She travelled South covering her trail as best she could, twice evading discovery by the castellan's men who had been sent to find her. A good enough hunter she managed to keep herself fed, living off the land until she arrived at Oldtown. She thought about joining the ranks of the maesters to spite her parents until, when spending her last few coins in a tavern a captain was calling for able hands to crew his ship bound to trade with the free cities. Maege managed to barter work as a deckhand in exchange for passage and the next morning they set sail. Upon arrival in Pentos she thought it would be a good city to start anew but the captain persuaded her to continue with the voyage, they called at Myr and then onto Tyrosh where the captain's reasons for wanting her aboard became clear when he tried to sell her as a slave. However the captain and his men who tried to take her didn't count on her being a competent fighter thanks to the master-at-arms back at Ironrath. Her castle forged longsword that she had hidden amongst her scant possessions was put to use the morning they made port in Tyrosh. She escaped, claiming the lives of the captain and 3 of his men but not before taking a deep wound to her thigh. Unbeknownst to her her fight had been witnessed by 2 sellswords in a dock-front tavern. Seeing her escape they pursued her where they found her hiding In a warehouse trying to bind her wound. With their help she recovered and was persuaded to join them. They said they could use someone like her as no one would suspect a slip of a girl to be able to fight as she did. Not having any other direction to go she agreed and so began her life as a sellsword. For the first 3 years it was just those 3 together, a relationship blossomed with the younger of the 2. They were successful up until the point they were taken by Tyroshi slavers. Branded as sellswords they were destined for the fighting pits of slavers bay. Their only fight would be the one they fought to escape. Joined by 9 other captured sellswords they made their attempt as they were being sorted into their cells. After a pitched battle in which 3 of the sellswords fell they escaped and made their way back towards the free cities. Maege's lover had taken a bad wound which festered as they travelled. He died a week away from Qohor. Before he died he gifted his Asshai dragonglass dagger to her. After reaching the free cities the two groups stayed together until joining up first with the stormcrows and then moving onto the golden company where they have stayed. Maege has taken lovers but only casual since his death, not wanting to become emotionally involved since. Still with the golden company all these years later a messenger finds her, sent by her father to bring her home. He is dying and wishes to reconcile with her, she is to be the Lady of Ironrath. Personality: Fiery but protective and caring to those who deserve it. She can be hard to get to know and confides in only a small number of people, her trust is hard earned but she is fair and as just as she can be. Does not see herself as above others having lived as a commoner for much of her life even though she is highborn. Best personality traits: A good judge of character Worst personality trait: Can be quick to anger Good habits: Helps out those less fortunate whenever she can Bad habits: Pushes people away who try to get too close Faith: Old gods Alignment: Golden company, the North Enemies: Slavers Associations: Dealings with many of the sellsword companies and a number of wealthy traders Magical abilities: Can blend seamlessly into the shadows as if she was a shadow herself Mastered weapon: Longsword Skills: Armed combat against multiple assailants, horse riding Tournament skills: Never competed Hobbies: Wood carving and whittling